Golden Emeralds
by ChocoKoko
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. Follow the path these two countries, England and Vietnam, will take as they overcome 100 trials together, whether they know if it consciously or not.
1. Introduction

Vietnam stood at the back of the crowd. This meeting's purpose was to establish good relations with the country that was the United Kingdom. However, Vietnam did not remember ever meeting the country before, so naturally she shyly hid at the back, hoping not to be noticed by anyone else.

Her wish wasn't granted though. A man with striking emerald green eyes had noticed the nation, and he was making her way towards her.

Vietnam noticed the man, and she squirmed, not knowing what to do.

"Hello there. You must be Miss Vietnam." He stopped in front of her, taking her hand in his and placing his lips gently on the back of her hand.

Vietnam blushed, before gaining her courage and replied back. "Y-yes, I am. And you must be the United Kingdom, right?"

"You may just call me England, love." he told her, smiling at the Vietnamese nation and locking eyes with her.

"N-nice to meet you, Mr. England." Vietnam lowered her head a little, showing respect to the British nation.

"Likewise." England nodded, offering his hand to her. "The meeting is nearly over. I don't think my boss would mind me leaving early. Would you like to accompany me?"

"To where?" Vietnam asked, arching a brow in confusion.

"My favorite tea shop. They make the best tea in all of the world," England said, priding himself a little. After all, one of the best teas served in the world resided in his country.

"Oh really...?" Vietnam replied, tilting her head. "I see...I think I'll take you up on your offer then." Vietnam gave a small nod, sliding her hand into his offered one, causing the both of them to blush.

"..." The both of them stood in silence, hands still locked together but they avoided the other's gaze.

"So...I guess we're going then...?" Vietnam asked.

"Oh! Right. Sorry." England stammered, finally beginning to walk. "This is your first visit to my country, right? I'll make sure you'll have a nice _introduction_ of my country's flavors of tea."

"I look forward to them," Vietnam said honestly, imagining what flavors of tea the store might have. 'Though...I doubt it'll be better than my own country's tea. We'll see.'

* * *

Word Count: 372

...Well, that was kind of weird.

I wanted to make this a drabble...but I lost all hope when it exceeded 100 words...so instead it'll be short one-shots of the 100 Themes Challenge.

I don't own Hetalia.

And I love EngNam. Seriously. My OTP. I'm not joking. Did I mention the 100 Themes Challenge? OH DEAR ME...and I still have Chibinamu going on and I have a plot bunny that won't leave me alone...*facepalm* I give myself more than I can handle...but that's the fun in it!


	2. Complicated

Vietnam watched the remains of what was her country, the wind gently blowing her ponytail back and forth. Her people, right now, were trying to rebuild what was once the great glory of the country of Vietnam.

Her mind was buzzing with many questions. Why had this happened to her? Because she was weak. How could she have let this happen? Because she was _too_ weak.

The answers weren't complicated, it seemed. Any question buzzing through her mind were quickly answered by herself. She wiped away a smudge on her face, looking at her destroyed land with disheartened eyes.

What more could she have done to prevent this war from happening? While she was forced into a deep slumber, her own people tried to kill each other and her country split before her very eyes.

Even now, she was useless. Her body was still tired from waking up. Both North and South Vietnam had underwent the ceremony. Now they both were sleeping inside of Vietnam.

She now realized; nothing was too complicated, was it? Everything here was perfectly clear and understandable. Nothing was too complex here. All the answers were in front of her.

And yet, he had made it more complicated than it was supposed to be...right?

Despite the obvious despair in front of her, he still reassured her. He still brought up anything that was positive. Anything that came out of his mouth made Vietnam doubt herself, doubt her thoughts, and confused her greatly.

England brought her body closer to his in a warm embrace, whispering words of comfort and reassurance. It wasn't her fault the war had happened. She was not weak. She couldn't prevent it from happening, no one could. She did not have control over other's thoughts.

And for once, she could lean against someone's shoulders and at least trust their words a little.

Even if they made things more complicated.

* * *

Word Count: 322

Well...I forgot what this type of drabble was called...introspective? Or something...yeah...

...

I suck at emotions. Oh well.


	3. Making History

Arthur Kirkland was famous throughout the school, both among boys and girls.

Never in the history of this school had anyone managed to bring it's name up high and known well.

But Arthur managed to.

With his talent in singing combined with playing guitar, one could say he was a prodigy, doing good for the school and _making history._

But then she came.

The master of the kendo club, or more like the Mistress. No one could defeat her, not even Kiku or Yong Soo in the art of kendo, and it didn't help that she was also a master in Vovinam.

Lien Nguyen was the newest prodigy of the school.

Of course, with two prodigies in the school, there was sure to be rivalry between fanclubs. But Arthur and Lien had never met before, they only heard rumors of the other.

Until that one, fateful moment when Lien had accidentally flung a paddle backwards, resulting in it in smash into Arthur's face. Of course, she had apologized, he had waved it off, and the two became friends.

But of course, there were more rumors.

Some were great, like the two greatest prodigies would someday _make history_ together. And some were negative, saying the two were supposed to be rivals.

The only one affected was Lien, who began to distance herself away from Arthur. But he had known, and he had approached her.

After that encounter, the two got a little more closer...and near the end of high school...

Slowly, slowly...he had asked just one question to change both of their lives.

"Will you come and make history with me?"

* * *

Words: 275

What is this...I don't even...

Sigh...

This is what I get for attempting to stay in order of the themes.


End file.
